otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Madoka Ootori
Madoka Ootori (鳳 まどか Ootori Madoka) is one of two heroines in Fushigi Yuugi: Suzaku Ibun. She is the Priestess of Suzaku of the game. Appearances Madoka has a short, brown hair and a pair of chocolate eyes. She has a braid hair, and she ties it on each left and right side of her hair. Although it is only in a small partition, and she let loose the remaining of her hair. Madoka wear her school's standart uniform for most of the time, and it consist of a red color sailor uniform and a black skirt as well as a cream colored sweater. She also wear a long white socks as well as a pair of black shoes alongside them. Personality Madoka's personality is decided by the player's action through out the game. However, it can be said that Madoka seems to be having a canon personality of her own. Prior to becoming the Priestess of Suzaku, it is shown that she is very lazy. She is free-spirited and is a Studying Fiend. She usually spend her time reading japanese comic books, and she is known for having low grades at school. She gets tired easily everytime she needs to study and, generally, she doesn't have any kind of interests towards books. Especially old books. However, her personality were explored through out the game. She is decisive, and she wouldn't waver in the face of adversity. She is also righteous, and because of her view of the world around her, she is often viewed as being naive by her enemies. Most of all, Madoka is an understanding person. She understand the sufferings that has brought to Konan's people by the war against Kutou. But, she is still the one to ask that people to forgive Kutou. Because she believe that there has to be someone who forgive the others if they want to bring an ending to the war. Abilities As the heroine, Madoka has the ability to summon Suzaku once all of the celestial warriors of Suzaku has already gathered and has three of her wishes granted by Suzaku. In Nuriko's route, it is shown that she has Danger/Death Perception, in which she can sense the dangers that can/will take away the life of the people that are close or important to her forever, in the form of a very bad feelings that come to her. History Madoka is the second child of Ootori family. She has one older brother, and he is the one who become the esteemed reader of the book in Suzaku Ibun. Her family is very related to the Universe of the Four Gods, and her grandmother was the previous Priestess of Suzaku. But, she was exiled from the book world before she can summon the Beast God because she gave in to the temptation of becoming one with her beloved, whose in turn is Madoka's biological grandfather, before she summon Suzaku. She was exiled while pregnant with Madoka's mother, and it is resulting in Madoka has bloodties with a person who come from inside the book and has the chance of staying in the Universe of the Four Gods. Plot Trivia *It is showed in the game (series, for Miaka) that both Madoka and Miaka are terrible when it come to cooking. Despite the fact that Suzaku is representing fire. Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Priestess Category:Humans Category:Time Travelers Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Game Exclusive Characters